


Trouble Is...

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna protects you... then claims you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Trouble Is...

\- “You’re in trouble now.”  
\- The comment comes from behind you  
\- You flinch  
\- Turn to face the other woman  
\- Back up instantly  
\- Your competitor steps closer  
\- Suddenly   
\- There’s another person in the ring  
\- You smile  
\- You know that scent of perfume too well  
\- Shayna  
\- The woman would always protect you  
\- Your competitor loses the match  
\- Shayna helps you win  
\- You shower quickly after the show  
\- Make your way to the car  
\- Smile and let Shayna drive you home  
\- You head upstairs the second you get home  
\- Shayna finds you kicking off your shoes  
\- “Take off your clothes.”  
\- You smile  
\- You had planned to anyway  
\- Now you work quickly to strip  
\- Not quite looking at Shayna  
\- You don’t dare... yet  
\- She moves closer  
\- Speaks softly  
\- “Did she hurt you?”  
\- You shake your head  
\- “No...”  
\- Shayna smiles  
\- “Then... shall we... enjoy... ourselves?”  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her quickly  
\- Passionately  
\- “That sounds amazing...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Her hand  
\- Already having been playing at your inner thigh  
\- Is against you instantly  
\- Two fingers working you into a frenzy  
\- Her smirk is clear when you buck to her  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Pushes three fingers into you  
\- Setting a pace that only gets faster  
\- Soon enough you cry out and come undone   
\- You always come undone quickly with Shayna  
\- She loves it


End file.
